<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Como uma família deve ser by tearsformorguie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28437756">Como uma família deve ser</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearsformorguie/pseuds/tearsformorguie'>tearsformorguie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Connor Deserves Happiness, Father-Son Relationship, Hank Anderson &amp; Connor Parent-Child Relationship, Hank Anderson Deserves Happiness, Hank Anderson Needs a Hug, Hank Anderson Swears</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:52:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28437756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearsformorguie/pseuds/tearsformorguie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>No Natal, Hank decide convidar Connor para festejar com ele.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hank Anderson &amp; Connor</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Como uma família deve ser</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey, trevozineos ❤</p><p>Essa é a minha primeira fanfic de Detroit e eu não poderia estar mais animada. Queria agradecer ao meu irmão por ter me apresentado o jogo, porque se não eu não teria ficado apaixonada por essa história e por esses personagens (HANK ANDERSON VOCÊ É O AMOR DA MINHA VIDA ENTENDA!)</p><p>Queria desejar um Feliz Natal a todos e que 2021 seja um ano bem melhor para todos nós ❤</p><p>Espero que gostem!</p><p>Boa leitura!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"<strong>Como uma família deve ser"</strong></p><p><strong>24 de dezembro. </strong>Apenas pelo bater insistente da porta, Hank soube que se tratava de Connor. Isso e também por Sumo, que levantou-se preguiçosamente de sua cama para ir até a porta, com a língua para fora e um olhar esperançoso para Hank enquanto ele a abria. </p><p>- Boa noite, Hank - Connor cumprimentou cordialmente antes de ser atacado pelas lambidas de Sumo. Hank riu em meio a cena, achava hilário o modo como o andróide reagia aos animais. </p><p>Uma vez, quando ainda estavam trabalhando juntos no caso dos andróides divergentes, eles encontraram um gato em um dos locais. Enquanto Hank acariciava de uma forma meio bruta a cabeça do gato, Connor o ficou encarando assim como o gato fazia com ele.</p><p>Agora, depois da revolta dos andróides e de se tornar um divergente, ele parecia menos estranho às outras coisas comuns a Hank, mas ainda era o mesmo andróide irritante e teimoso de sempre. </p><p>- Deixa ele respirar, Sumo! - Hank chamou o cachorro e ele voltou a deitar a sua caminha, não antes de ir até o seu pote de comida. - Ele gosta de você, Connor.</p><p>- Eu também gosto dele - Connor disse. Ele entrou e sentou-se no sofá da sala, observando que a casa estava bem arrumada, pelo menos no padrão Hank. Não tinha garrafas de cerveja espalhadas pelo chão e apenas um ou outro papel jogado no chão. Notou algumas decorações natalinas, nada de muito exuberante. Apenas um boneco de Papai Noel, que mais parecia ter sido atropelado do que outra coisa, e umas luzinhas coloridas, que estavam em sua maioria pifadas.</p><p>Notou também que o tenente continuava com o mesmo cabelo bagunçado de sempre, apesar de estar com uma aparência mais saudável também. </p><p>Ainda não entendia ao certo do porquê ter sido chamado ali, mas achou bom que Hank tivesse o chamado. Depois da revolução dos andróides, Connor sentiu-se um pouco deslocado. O mundo, apesar de ser um lugar melhor para ele agora, não era o mesmo que ele conhecia. Ele sabia que com o tempo aquele sentimento iria passar. </p><p>- Por que me chamou aqui, Hank?</p><p>- Normalmente as pessoas dizem "obrigado por me convidar", garoto - disse ele do quarto, parecendo procurar algo por lá e xingando. Afinal, ao mesmo tempo que Connor continuava sendo um androide irritante e teimoso, Hank continuava o mesmo tenente boca suja. </p><p>- Desculpe. Obrigado por me convidar.</p><p>- Eu tava brincando, garoto! - Disse ele, aparecendo novamente a sala, com um sorriso zombeteiro em seu rosto e uma caixa de presente nas mãos. - Isso daqui é pra você.</p><p>Connor ficou um pouco confuso, mas sorriu e pegou o pacote. </p><p>- Obrigado - respondeu ele. Antes que pudesse abrir, ele voltou-se para Hank novamente um pouco desajeitado. - Eu não trouxe nada pra você.</p><p>Hank sorriu e balançou a cabeça. </p><p>- Sabe, Connor… - começou ele e então parou novamente. Aquele ainda era um assunto delicado para ele, mas Hank sabia que tinha que quebrar aquelas barreiras que a vida tinha construído. Ele não dava a mínima merda pro Natal, mas que época do ano poderia ser mais propícia para aquilo? - Desde que o Cole se foi, eu caí em um abismo de bebida e amargura que eu não recomendo nem pro pior filho da puta que pisar nessa Terra. </p><p>Connor assentiu com a cabeça.</p><p>- Mas esse ano me mostrou muitas coisas e uma delas foi você - disse ele e sorriu um pouco desconfortável. Não costumava se abrir assim para as pessoas. - E você entendeu meu jeito e conseguiu ensinar coisas até para esse velho cabeça dura. Então, se tem uma coisa que eu sou grato esse ano foi por ter te conhecido. Porque, de uma forma estranha, eu consegui me sentir como se eu tivesse meu filho de novo.</p><p>Hank sentiu-se envergonhado por derramar algumas lágrimas, mas isso nada importou quando Connor o abraçou.</p><p>- Também agradeço por ter um amigo como você, Hank - Connor disse em meio ao abraço. Sua vontade era de dizer a palavra pai, mas os dois precisavam de mais tempo para processar aquilo. </p><p>Hank deu alguns tapas mais fortes nas costas de Connor, enxugando as lágrimas e então desmanchou o abraço. </p><p>- Espero que goste - disse ele, referindo-se ao presente. Connor abriu a caixa e viu uma gravata amarela listrada que não parecia com as que ele usava. - Eu ouvi dizer que você vai assumir o departamento de homicídios quando Jeffrey se aposentar.</p><p>A gravata era horrível, mas Connor tinha adorado. </p><p>- Obrigado, Hank.</p><p>- Não tem de quê. Mas me conta mais sobre o trabalho, garoto. Você tem que colocar aquele merdinha do Gavin no lugar dele.</p><p>Connor riu e os dois então se sentaram e ficaram assistindo a qualquer especial de Natal que passava na televisão. Hank tirando sarro das novas experiências amorosas que Connor tinha se sujeitando e ele rindo das histórias de trabalho que Hank contava. </p><p>Exatamente como uma família deveria ser.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Me conta o que você achou ♥</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>